brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination/Transcript
Transcript The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby holds a paint brush in front of a canvas. He stands at the seashore. TIM: What's up? MOBY: Beep? TIM: Oh, I don't know. Use your imagination! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh…huh. Dear Tim and Moby: What's imagination? People tell me to use it, but how can I use it if I don't know what it is? Sincerely yours, Kenny. Imagination is pretty cool. (A bearded man appears with a thought bubble coming out of his head. An object that looks like a crude helicopter is inside the thought bubble.) TIM: It's the process of thinking up ideas or images. It makes sense – the word "imagination" comes from the Latin word "mental image". You can think of imagination as being the opposite of perception. (A chart shows the ways of perception: vision, hearing, smell, taste, and touch.) TIM: That's when your brain takes input from your five senses to form a picture of the world around you. In other words, perception is how you understand reality. (Tim appears onscreen holding an apple.) TIM: Let's say you have an apple in your hand. It's real, right? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Your brain perceives the way it feels, the way it smells, even the way it tastes. (sniffs then takes a bite of the apple.) (Tim lies in bed in the dark. A thought bubble from his head pops up, showing him eating the apple.) TIM: Later on you might remember how the apple felt or tasted, even though it's long gone. Your memories are a form of passive imagination, because they're made up of events and sensations you actually experienced in the past. But, like, if I came up with a totally new kind of fruit, one that I'd never eaten, or even seen… (Tim eats a bright orange and yellow, polka-dotted fruit with green leaves coming out its top.) MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yep, that's active imagination. You probably use your active imagination when you daydream. (Moby places his hand on Tim's head. A screen opens up on Moby's torso, showing two people riding in a convertible car. Tim covers the screen with his hand.) TIM: Hey…hey, that's private. (A young woman sits in a chair.) TIM: But imagination isn't just a way to pass time in class. (The woman sitting in class imagines that she is about to slay a fire-breathing dragon.) TIM: It's a vital part of the artistic process. Take painters. (A painting of a fruit bowl appears with the text Caravaggio, 1573–1610.) TIM: Some painters create canvases that look pretty lifelike, but they use their imagination to transform reality into art. (A painter sits in front of a fruit bowl holding a paint brush. He imagines the painting of the fruit bowl.) TIM: Others paint wild landscapes that…well, you’re probably never going to see. A painting shows clocks melting all over a landscape. The text reads Salvador Dalí, 1904–1989. MOBY: Beep? The painting with the melting clocks appears again. TIM: Well, sure. Even that’s composed of things we've seen somewhere before. Like a watch…or a tree. (A realistic-looking tree and watch appear onscreen. Salvador Dalí appears next to them, with a thought bubble of his painting.) TIM: But the artist's imagination has transformed them into something new and special. Art isn't the only area where people use their imaginations, though. (Martha Stewart, 1941–, appears. A thought bubble from her head shows a cake being frosted. Her other thought bubble shows a business plan labeled top secret.) TIM: Any original idea, whether it's a unique way to frost a cake or a new kind of business plan, begins in the imagination. Inventors use their imaginations to come up with ideas for new devices. (Leonardo da Vinci, 1452–1519, appears. A thought bubble forms from his head, showing a machine with spinning propellers.) TIM: Even scientists use it, developing hypotheses to explain natural processes. Marie Curie, 1867–1934, appears in a laboratory. Her thought bubble shows waves of energy pinging around a solid object. MOBY: Beep? TIM: There are a lot of theories for why we have imaginations. Psychologists and philosophers think it helps people experience empathy for one another. (Two boys appear onscreen. On has just been stung by a bee while the other tries to comfort him.) TIM: Empathy is when you put yourself in someone else's place, imagining what they may be thinking or feeling. (A caveman imagines himself faced with a fierce animal. The two are separated by a hole covered by leaves.) TIM: And since imagination allows us to picture reality in our minds, it's really good for problem solving, too. (The caveman imagines that if the animal advances on him, it will fall into the hole.) TIM: Evolutionary scientists think that our ability to solve problems creatively was vital to the success of our species. (roar) The caveman stands on a vast field of grass. A large tiger tries to attacks him, but the tiger trips. The caveman peers into the grass. (soft meow) MOBY: Beep? TIM: Of course you have an imagination! I mean…I think you do. Uh, like that time you carved a whale call out of a bowling pin? Moby's thought bubble shows a bowling pin with an arrow pointing to a carved whale call. TIM: That was really creative. Moby plays the whale call. (whale sounds) MOBY: Beep! TIM: Hey, you're right. Wow. Here they come. Look, they're getting out of the water. (waves splashing) TIM: I didn't know whales could do that. Whoa, or ride motorcycles, for that matter. (motorcycles revving) TIM: Huh. Oh, they all have little bugles. (bugles trumpeting) TIM: OK, so yeah. Imagination. It's pretty neat! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts